


Ugly = Festive?

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, citadel shopping isn't always terrible??, just a little drabble of friendship, kind of, set during me1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Shepard and Ashley shop for their guns and witness the epitome of holiday spirit.Day 26 of the ME Christmas Prompts: Hanar in ugly Christmas sweaters!





	

“How many more mods could you possibly need, Ash?”

Ashley grinned and seemed to hold her two bags full of “gun goodies” tighter. “As many as it takes to blow the geth away in one shot.”

Shepard rolled her eyes. She held one small bag in her hand, just an additional ammo mod. She hadn’t seen anything else she needed. She and Ashely made their way through the Presidium toward the elevators that would lead them back to the docking bay. Ashley was saying something about picking up something sugary for Kaidan when Shepard held her hand up, stopping the woman mid-sentence.

“What?”

Shepard nodded to a shop a few feet ahead of them and to their right. Ashley’s jaw dropped and Shepard grinned, looping her arm with Ashley’s and dragging her over to the shop.

“This one wishes you good tidings this holiday season,” the hanar said in that echoing speech. “If there’s anything I can do to help, please ask.”

“Thank you, we will,” Shepard said, still grinning as the hanar glided over to another pair of ogling customers.

Ashley still stood frozen with her mouth open. “Is he…?”

“Yes,” Shepard chuckled. “Yes, he is.”

The hanar was wearing a green sweater with red trim around the neck line and all of its many sleeve cuffs. On the front of the sweater was a blazing Christmas tree, complete with lights, 3D ornaments, and pulsing yellow tree topper. Shepard had to admire the hanar’s enthusiasm; it couldn’t have been easy or inexpensive to find someone to custom design a Christmas sweater that that not only fit a hanar but was also so entirely unappealing to the eyes.

“Unbelievable,” Ashely muttered.

They watched in awed silence for a moment as more humans, familiar with the old, Earth-based, holiday tradition, stopped to ogle and shop with the ugly-sweatered alien.

“Hey,” Shepard said, after watching a young couple pick out a horrendously matching pair of sweaters. “You said you needed to pick something up for Kaidan, right?”

Ashley grinned. “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the tradition of hanar in sweaters started, but I hope it never dies <3


End file.
